Family Moments with the YJ Crew
by LyndseyRyder12
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the YJ team acting like a family.
1. First Meetings DickRoyWally

**Hey people! This will be several one-shots (possible multi-chapter stories may pop up, who knows?) about the Young Justice members being a family. I wanted to start off with the first time Dick, Roy, and Wally met. This is my first attempt at Young Justice, so if I get anything wrong _please_ point it out. Dick is nine, Wally is eleven, and Roy is thirteen. Wally still lives with his parents.**

-Dick-

**|Wayne Manor  
><strong>**|June 17, 2007 8:30 PM**

"Black or navy, Master Richard?"

Dick stares at both of the ties critically. He wanted to look good for the meeting. It was the first time Bruce had ever asked him if he wanted to go with him and Dick had instantly said yes. Now he knew why it always took Bruce so long to get ready for his meetings.

"Which do you like, Alfred?" He asks. He honestly doesn't know which one looks best, they both had something that was better than the other and it kind of evened it out. _Maybe I should wear them both…_

"I think you should go with the navy, don't want to wear all black." The butler replies.

"That's a good point." Dick answers. _Why didn't I think of that?_

He fiddles with the tie and puts it snuggly around his neck. Bruce had taught him how to put his own tie on so he wouldn't need help. It made him feel older.

Dick smiles and puts his new dress shoes on. The suit he's wearing makes it a little tough to reach down and tie the laces, but he manages. He rushes out and runs right into Bruce.

"I'm assuming you're ready?" Bruce asks looking down at his protégé.

"Totally! Let's go!" Dick grabs Bruce's hand and pulls him over to the door. "It'd be so much cooler if we could take the Batmobile instead of your car."

"I told you, the Batmobile is for Batman and Robin only, not Bruce and Dick." The billionaire sighs.

"I know, I'm just sayin'!"

Bruce shakes his head, giving a small smile. "C'mon, get in the car; we don't want to be late."

"Okay Bruce. I'm so excited!" Dick sits shotgun next to Bruce and pulls his seatbelt on.

Bruce does the same in the driver's seat. "When we get there there's someone I'd like you to meet." He says.

"Who is it? Tell me Bruce! Is it a kid or an adult? C'mon, tell me!"

Bruce chuckles quietly to himself. "You'll see." He says, causing Dick to pout.

After almost half an hour of driving, Bruce pulls in front of a fancy looking mansion. He gets out and tosses the keys of his car to the valet while Dick gets out and runs over to Bruce.

They walk into a fancy ballroom with sparkling chandeliers and gold trimmed wallpaper. There's a long table with food and drinks sitting on it. People are mingling and dancing all over the place. It is typical party for Bruce Wayne, but it's a whole new adventure for Dick Grayson.

"Whoa…" Dick breathes. He looks around with wide, curious eyes. "This is so cool!"

"Trust me," His adoptive dad replies. "It gets boring after a while."

They walk around and Bruce introduces Dick to a lot of people. Dick tries to be as polite as possible, but sometimes one of his "made up" words slip out and people look at him weirdly.

After a while, Dick tugs on Bruce's sleeve. "Who's the person you want me to meet? Have I seen them yet?" He asks impatiently.

"No, follow me, I think I see them." Bruce answers. They weave through the crowd until Bruce stops in front of a blond man.

"Hey Barry, how's life?" He asks the man.

"Hey Bruce, it's nice to see you! Life's good in Central, how's Gotham treating you?" The man replies. Dick recognizes his voice from somewhere, but he can't put his finger on it.

"Gotham's the same as usual. Is Wally with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here." Barry steps aside to reveal a small, red headed boy. He bends down. "Wally," He says gently. "This is Bruce Wayne and his son Dick."

The boy waves. "Hi."

"Hi." Dick replies shyly. He looks up at Bruce who smiles encouragingly. Dick had never made a friend before.

The men start chatting and the two boys try to do the same.

"Where do you live?" Dick asks.

"I live in Central City." He answers. "My uncle told me you live in Gotham. Is it scary here?"

"Sometimes, but Batman and Robin take down all the baddies. They're really cool." Dick smiles to himself.

"We have the Flash. He takes down all the Rouges. He's the fastest man alive!" Wally exclaims. He looks over to the side. "Who's that?"

Dick follows his new friend's gaze and sees another blond haired man with a goatee with a red haired kid who was older than Wally. "Bruce, who's that?"

Bruce looks up. "Oliver?" He calls. The blond man turns towards them.

"Bruce! How's that for a coincidence! And Barry, I didn't expect to see you here!" He exclaims. He walks over with the boy slouching behind him.

"Ollie this is boring." He whines, tugging on Oliver's sleeve.

"Well hello to you too, Roy." Barry smirks.

"Ollie is that-" The boy, Roy, starts.

"-My good friends Bruce Wayne and Barry Allen? Why yes it is, Roy!" Oliver laughs nervously and Bruce narrows his eyes while Barry looks amused. Wally and Dick just feel confused.

"You told him, didn't you?" Bruce asks.

Ollie shrugs. "It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

Barry laughs. "Roy, this is my nephew Wally and Bruce's son Dick. Wally, Dick, this is Oliver's son Roy." He introduces the boys after noticing their lost expressions.

"Hi!" Wally exclaims.

"Hi…" Roy says awkwardly. He's never been introduced to kids younger than him at any of Ollie's meetings before. He doesn't know how he feels about these kids, but he sorta likes them.

"Where do you live?" Dick asks.

Wally frowns. "Is that your catchphrase or something?"

"Or something." Dick replies. He waits for Roy's answer.

"Star City," He replies proudly.

"Home of the Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy." Wally adds. He looks pleased with himself.

Roy's eyes narrow. "He prefers the term 'partner'."

Wally raises an eyebrow. "You sound like you've met him or something."

"Or something," Roy replies brusquely. Wally gives him an odd look, but Dick knows. Bruce told him about all the superheroes. In fact, he now recognizes Barry's voice as the Flash's. It all started to make sense. Except for the fact that Wally isn't super-powered, or is he? Dick made a mental note to check that out.

Roy leaned in a motioned for the other two boys to be quiet. "Let's get outta here; the adults are cramping my style."

Dick grins. "No problem, follow me."

Dick leads the older boys through the giant ballroom, weaving around groups of people, tables full of food, and the occasional drunk. Finally they stop in front of a giant vent cover.

"Alright we just slip in here and no one will ever find us, not even Bruce." Dick says proudly.

"I think you and I could be awesome friends." Roy grins. He bends down and dives into the vents.

"Agreed!" Wally adds. He crawls in last after Dick and is surprised when the tunnel veers straight down. "Whoa!" He yells and lands right smack on top of Roy's head.

"Oof! Man, what have you been eating?" Roy groans as he shoves Wally off of him.

"I had a doughnut before I got here, and then there was that pie…"

"Dude, learn to lay off the sweets." Dick advises. "If you keep this up, you'll be really fat."

"Hey!"

"What, it's true!"

"GUYS!" Roy yells. Dick and Wally look at him. "Stop acting like a bunch of nine-year-olds!"

"Hey, I _am _nine!" Dick argues.

"Well that explains a lot," Roy mumbles. Louder, he says, "If we start yelling, someone's going to notice and find us and then Ollie, Bruce, and Barry won't take us to anymore meetings and we'll probably never see each other again. Do you want that to happen?"

"No," Dick says guiltily. Dick doesn't want to make his first meeting his last, he's already has so much fun!

"I guess not," Wally answers. He doesn't think Barry will take him to anymore meetings anyway. Heck, Wally's pretty sure that this was Barry's first meeting too!

"Good, because I don't want that to happen either," Roy was about to add that he sorta of liked the two younger kids, but decides against it. He doesn't want to lose his edge.

"So what should we do?" Wally asks. He's starting to get a little antsy.

"Let's explore the vents! C'mon," Dick scoots in front of Roy and leads the way through the vents and around the mansion. He pulls off the cover that leads into the library and jumps down.

"Ow!" Wally rubs his ankles after he touches down on the ground. "That wasn't very smart."

"No, it wasn't." Roy agrees as he jumps down, landing agilely next to the younger boy. "So what are we doing in here?"

"I dunno, it seemed like a cool place to explore. Ya know how there are always secret passage ways behind bookcases in the movies." The youngest answers sheepishly.

"But that's the thing, movies aren't real." Roy rolls his eyes.

"Hey, no need to be rude, it was a good idea. Might as well check," Wally defends, surprising Dick. He hadn't known this kid a full hour yet and he was already sticking up for him? He stares at Wally questioningly.

"Whatever, I bet they have some cool books to read. Let's look around." Roy walks over to the nearest bookshelf, skimming over the many titles.

_A Christmas Carol; Where the Red Fern Grows; Moby Dick- hey, that's my name!_

"We should read this one guys!" Dick holds up Moby Dick for Roy to see.

Roy takes the book in his hands. "I heard this was boring, but we can read a couple pages."

When they all three manage to fit on the small couch in the corner of the room comfortably, the oldest redhead opens the book to the first page and starts reading.

"Dick, where are you?"

"Wally, get out here now!"

"Roy if I don't see you by the time I count to ten- aww, Bruce, Barry, you gotta come see this!" Oliver waves his friends over to the doorway of the library. The other two men run over to find Dick, Roy, and Wally all fast asleep on the couch. Dick is lying with his head on the opposite side of the chair and his legs are hanging off the side. Roy is sprawled out with his arms out on either side of him and one of his legs hanging off the opposite side Dick's are and has a book laying open on his chest. Wally is curled up on top of one of Roy's arms with his head propped up on the older redhead's chest.

"Someone get my camera." Oliver whispers.

"No problem." Barry says and is back in a flash with three cameras hanging from his wrists. He gives two off the cameras to Ollie and Bruce and snaps a couple of pictures on his own. "This is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"And Roy's going to kill me if he finds out we have pictures." Ollie laughs.

"I may have to use mine for blackmail." Bruce chuckles.

"I'm putting this in a frame in the living room _and_ in my wallet." Barry declares. "Iris is gonna love it."

The three men pick up each of the kids, accidentally waking them up in the process.

"What happens next?" Dick asks sleepily.

"I dunno, haven't read it yet." Barry says jokingly. "C'mon kiddo, we better start heading back to my house."

"Bye guys." Wally says. He gives Roy and Dick a big hug and waves. He and Barry leave the room.

"We better go too, see you later Bruce." Oliver sighs.

"Bye Queen." Bruce answers. They all four head for their cars.

"That was fun Bruce; I liked Roy and Wally, even if we did argue a little." Dick smiles sleepily. He slumps down in his seat after putting his seatbelt and falls asleep.

Bruce smiles down at his son. He seriously hopes that hanging out with Oliver's kid doesn't corrupt him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the first chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. I was aiming for cuteness, not sure if I reached that or not. I don't usually write cute, but this was fun. If you have any requests, please tell me and I'll see what I can do:)<strong>

**~Lyndsey**


	2. Violence is Never the Answer Wally

**Alright, chapter two is up! Thanks to all my reviewers last chapter, they totally meant a lot to me. I wanted to show a darker side of Wally here, I dunno how good I did. It's way different from the last chapter. So tell me if I rushed thing because I feel like I did. Enjoy!**

**I don't own.**

-Wally-

**|Central City**

**|September 21st 2011 5:24 PM**

"_Just leave me alone." Wally mumbles, causing most of the group gathered around him to laugh. He pushes the guy right in front of him so he can make his way to the bus, but gets shoved into a wall._

"_Where do you think you're going?" The leader, a kid named Tyler Beatty, sneers. He signals to one of his cronies and the biggest one, Reed Hallow, hauls Wally up by his shirt. "We're just getting started."_

"Yo, earth to Wally. You there?" Roy snaps his fingers in the other redhead's face. Wally's green eyes blink in surprise.

"Yeah, just distracted. What were we talking about?" Wally takes a drink of his coke. Him, Roy, and Dick were having their monthly "guy's day" and were currently sitting in a booth at a diner in Central City. It was one of those big couple booths that were meant for just two people to sit across from each other, but with Dick and Wally being so small they managed to fit comfortably together.

"You okay dude? That's the second time you've zoned out." Dick says. He looks at his friend with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Totally, why wouldn't I be?" Wally flashes them a grin and steals a French fry from Roy.

"If you say so," Roy says uncertainly. He reaches over and grabs a slice of bacon from Wally's plate.

"Hey!" Wally snatches the bacon back. "Just because I took your fry, doesn't mean you can steal my bacon!"

"Actually, I think it does." Dick says, taking some bacon for himself.

"Dude!" Wally exclaims.

"Mm, this is really good bacon!" Roy sneaks a slice and slips it into his mouth teasingly.

"I hate you guys." Wally grumbles, slouching in his seat. His head is throbbing, but he can't let his friends see the pain masked behind the happiness. He doesn't want them to know.

_The huge kid drags him into an alley and slams him into a wall. Tyler smirks and punches him in the face. Wally winces. At least the bruise will disappear as soon as this is over. He thinks to himself._

_Tyler punches him a few times. Reed lets Wally slide to the ground._

"_Not so tough now, are ya?" He kicks Wally in the stomach and-_

"WALLY!" Roy shakes the ginger's shoulders.

"Huh?" Dang it, he needs to stop doing that!

"Seriously, what's up with you? You've been acting weird all freakin' day!" Roy growls.

Suddenly the younger redhead feels exhausted. "I'm just tired," He shrugs Roy's hands off of his shoulders and takes some of Dick's fries. He's not stealing from Roy anymore.

"Tired?" Roy repeats disbelievingly.

"Wally, if something was wrong, you'd tell us right?" Dick asks.

"Yeah totally, why wouldn't I?" Wally says as nonchalantly as possible.

"So then what's wrong and why aren't you telling us?" Roy accuses.

"Nothing is wrong! Why are you guys bugging me about this?"

"Because you're lying!" Roy roars.

"Maybe we should take this argument outside…" Dick suggests. People were staring.

"Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys later." Wally gets up from his seat and walks out the door, trying to hide his limp. He doesn't realize he's being followed until someone roughly grabs his shirt and yanks him into an alley. _I never enjoyed alleys, but now I absolutely hate them._

"After you left, West, I remembered I had something to ask you." Tyler says. He walks into the redhead's train of sight. "See, I have this project in chemistry due, like, Friday, and I want you to do it. In fact, why don't you do my buddies' projects too? Yeah, that sounds good. So, whatta ya say?" He leans into Wally's face and the redhead spits in Tyler's.

"Do it yourself," He grunts.

Tyler shakes his head. "That's too bad. I was hoping we could do this the easy way. But I guess the fun way is good too." He slams Wally's head into the brick wall and punches him in the nose.

Wally winces and feels blood pour out of his nose. _That's definitely broken. Uncle Barry is so gonna notice…_

Then Wally's on the ground with some of the others plus Tyler and Reed looming over him. "You shouldda just said yes."

They're about to beat him up some more when a Bird-a-Rang hits one of the bigger guys in the leg.

"Holy crap, it's Robin!" Some kid screams and runs away. _Crap is right._

Most of the teens turn and run, including Reed, but Tyler holds his ground. "Am I supposed to be afraid of a bird?" Tyler taunts.

"Maybe not," A familiar voice says. "But you should definitely be scared of me." _This day just keep getting worse, doesn't it?_

Red Arrow shoots a grapple arrow and glides down to the ground and Robin closes in on Tyler.

"Yeah right, I'm so scared of a guy wearing a dress and tights." Tyler rolls his eyes. "Get real."

A gloved fist comes out and socks Tyler in the stomach. The kid doubles over. "In case you didn't know, I'm Green Arrow's partner and the Green Arrow is on the Justice League. Me and my friend here deal with worse than you, like the Joker for example."

Tyler pales and looks nervous. Red Arrow socks the kid in the jaw. "Now scram. I don't want you near my friend here again, got that?"

Tyler nods rapidly and takes off, leaving Wally alone with the two heroes.

"What the heck, Wally? Why didn't you tell us?" Red Arrow yells.

"It's all good," Wally mumbles. His head feels ten times worse.

Rob kneels down next to him and eyes him carefully. "Dude, you okay? Your nose-"

"Oh my god, just leave me alone!" Wally staggers to his feet, leaning on the wall for support.

But Roy isn't done yet. "You're a freakin' _superhero_! Why don't you fight back?"

"Because I can't! I can't fight back without exposing my powers! I'm supposed to be the nerdy ginger that everyone beats up and makes fun of starting in fifth grade and ending when he finally snaps and _offs himself_!" The younger redhead is yelling by the end of the sentence. He's so frustrated, the stress is about to tear him to pieces.

That shuts the two costumed heroes up. They had no idea what went on underneath the smile and the jokes. They just assumed everything was sunshine and rainbows for their friend. Obviously they were wrong.

Wally takes a shaky breath. "I'm fine. I'm _fine_." He sounds more like he's trying to convince himself rather than his friends. He staggers down the alley and runs off, blurring away.

**|Mount Justice**

**|September 21st 2011 10:38 PM**

"Watch your step Baywatch, don't wanna fall."

Kid Flash turns around and sees Artemis standing behind him. They're standing outside of the mountain on one of the hidden cliffs.

"Like you'd care. What do you want anyway?" The normally cheerful redhead growls.

"I've been where you are now. You feel worthless, like nobody gives a crap whether you exist or not, like no one would care if you ended it now or kept on trucking." Artemis says softly. She lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You think you're alone in the world when in reality you're the one who pushed everyone away."

"So what? Why do you care? I'd expect you to be the one to shove me off the edge and watch me go splat while chomping on some popcorn." KF shrugs her hand away. "Besides, I just came out to get some fresh air. Rob's been acting all weird around me lately."

"He told me what happened." The blonde murmurs and Wally's jaw clenches.

"So you know about everything?" He asks hesitantly.

She nods. "You're not alone though, you have the team and Roy and your uncle. We all want to help you, Wally."

"If they care so much, why are they all avoiding me?" He turns away and Artemis feels him pulling away from her. "They don't care about me, no matter how much they swear they do."

Artemis grabs his hand. "_I_ care." And with those two words, Wally let his teammate lead him inside the cave for some cookies.

**|Central City**

**|October 5th 2011 4:45 PM**

Tyler and his crew didn't bug Wally for a while, but they still gave him death stare when he passed them in the hallways. Uncle Barry didn't seem to know anything, so that was good; at least Wally seemed to think so. Rob finally started acting normal around him again, but he hadn't heard from Roy since the incident. Thankful Artemis had remained her annoying self and made him feel crappy and mad daily.

But of course, nothing can stay perfect forever.

Right now Reed had Wally pinned to yet another wall in yet another alley. This guy really didn't have any sense of variety, did he?

"I dunno how you got those Justice League rejects to come save your butt last time, but this time you're all alone and we're gonna make you pay." Tyler sneers.

"That's what you thought last time." Wally quips. This earns him a slap in the face.

"Shut up!" Reed yells, looking around. _At least I got him nervous._

"Your mom won't recognize you when we're through with you!" Tyler smirks.

"Did you steal that from that Batman game?" Another slap. "I thought so."

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Reed groans.

"Not usually." _Slap._

"Then you better start practicing. I want my science paper done on Thursday, got that?" Tyler snaps.

"I got ya. The problem is I don't wanna do it." Wally shrugs as best he can. "Whatta ya think of that?"

"I think these two jerks need to be taught a lesson themselves." Artemis calls from the roof.

"It's a chick." Reed hisses to Tyler. "The chicks of the league are always tougher than the guys. Well, aside from Superman."

"Ooh, teacher, can I read today's lesson?" Robin calls from the shadows.

Artemis laughs. "Be my guest."

Robin darts out and tackles Reed. Tyler charges towards Wally, but gets hit with a boxing glove arrow. A _red_ boxing glove arrow.

"Glad you could join the party, Red." Wally smirks.

"Got bored, figured I'd drop by." RA grins.

Reed and Tyler glance at one another and take off down the street. But Artemis intercepts.

"Alright, your assignment is to never even look at my friend over there again. If you do, you'll fail my class and have to repeat it in summer school, and that would not be fun for you. Understood? Class dismissed." The two boys sprint back home to their mommies.

"That was fun." Rob grins.

"Totally, what's for dinner?" Wally asks.

Everyone laughs and Artemis playfully smacks the redhead's arm. "See? Problem solved." She mutters and Wally smiles.

Tyler and Reed swear they see three shadows following them everywhere they go. Of course, they're just paranoid, right?

**Phew, I worked overtime on this one. I promised some people I'd have it up on the at least an hour ago. Oops. Oh well, doesn't matter. Hope you enjoyed and review! I'm taking requests for the next chapter!**


	3. Fish Arrow Bird and Speed Kaldur

**I feel really bad about this one, I really don't like it, but I wanted to put something up before I go on vacation! So here it is, my first time writing Aqualad! I mean Kaldur! xP**

**Also, I know next to nothing about Kaldur, so I looked him up, found next to nothing, and guessed. Please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

-Kaldur-

**|Star City**

**|July 30th 2008 12:34 AM**

Kaldur has no idea why he decided to visit an old abandoned warehouse in Star City that day, but as he runs over to the injured teen's side, he's glad he's here.

"Where'd you come from?" the older guy asks groggily. He tries to sit up, but winces at the pain in his side.

"Stay here, I'll take care of Brick." Aqualad pulls out his water-bearers and rushes outside the warehouse. He expects to see something other than what he encounters.

A kid wearing bright yellow and red is running seriously fast circles around Brick while, wait. Aqualad's eyes widen. Is that _the_ Robin?

Robin tosses Bird-a-Rangs from a nearby rooftop. Kaldur jumps in and starts beating up the villain with his water-bearers.

"It's not working!" Robin calls.

"No duh!" the other teen retorts.

An arrow flies through the air and covers Brick with some sort of goo.

Aqualad turns around and sees the teen from in the warehouse leaning against the wall. The two other teen heroes rush over to him.

"Dudeyouokay? 'renotokaystupidme!" The fast kid hits himself in the face.

"It's cool KF, just slow down okay? I understood basically none of that." The injured teen gasps.

"Sorryit'sreallyhardtotellwhen-"

"KF," Robin sighs. "Speedy, do you want me to call GA?"

"Nah just let me get home. I'll do… something." the guy, Speedy, answers.

"You need to get to a doctor." Kaldur says, finally catching up.

Kid Fast (Kaldur's guesses his name based on his initials.) rolls his eyes. "DudeSpeedy'sgotthisheknowswhattodohe'sbeenhurtplentytimesbefore!"

Aqualad stares at the teen in shock. "What was that?"

Kid Fast blushes. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to my powers. Everything is so slow all the time, like molasses, ya know? Wow that was torture."

"I see." Kaldur says slowly making KF frown.

"I'm Robin. That's Speedy and Kid Flash. Are you Aquaman's protégé?" Robin asks, slinging one of Speedy's arms around his small shoulders.

"Yes, I have been since last year." Kaldur nods.

"Cool! Canyou- uh, can you talk to sea animals and stuff?" Kid Flash asks, looking as if he's dragging out each word painfully. "Ya know this whole speed thing is pretty cool until you have to slow down for other people."

"No, I cannot speak to underwater life."

"Oh, sorry I just assumed-"

"It's fine." Aqualad says curtly. He winces inwardly when Kid Flash gives a hurt look. But the kid obviously can't stay upset for long as he smiles and runs off. He comes back with a bunch of pizza boxes.

"How 'bout pizza at Speedy's house? It's on the Flash!" He grins.

"Sounds good to me!" Robin smirks.

**|Star City**

**| July 30th 2008 5:40 PM**

"And then, as if things couldn't get any crazier, he pulls out a fart gun and tries to take us out with 'killer odor'!"

The guys are lounging around Ollie's place, swapping stories and laughing until their sides feel like they're going to burst, for Roy literally. He had to patch himself up before he could enjoy any pizza.

"That guy sounds really stupid." Roy laughs.

"I don't know about 'stupid'. Maybe he's just a little mentally off." Kaldur suggests, making the other guys laugh again. "I don't see what's so funny…"

"If you'd have met him, you'd know." KF assures.

The Atlantean rises to his feet and brushes the crumbs off his pants. "I really must get back to my king. See you soon?"

"Yeah, anytime you're in Star City feel free to visit." Roy says. He'd stand if it didn't hurt so much.

"You'll probably never even see Gotham, so keep in touch." Robin gives Kaldur a friendly handshake.

"YougottacometoCentralsometime!Idon-"

"Wally!" Roy and Rob yell at the same time.

The speedster blushes. "I mean, come see Central City sometime." He gives Kaldur an awkward high five, since the Atlantean has never high fived anyone before. "See ya around."

"I'll have to do that. Good bye." Aqualad turns and leaves. He takes a Zeta tube back to Atlantis and thinks about how much fun he had with his new friends.

**|Central City**

**|August 10th 2008 3:06 PM**

"I got it, Uncle Barry!" Wally pulls open the door and gasps. His face splits into a huge grin. "You guys are here! C'mon, get in here!" He waves Roy and Kaldur inside the house. "Uncle Barry, Kaldur and Roy are here!"

Barry zips next to his nephew. "Hey there, I'm Wally's uncle, but Roy already knows that."

Kaldur frowns. "Wally doesn't live his parents?" He asks and the mood darkens a little.

But it's hard to keep a speedster down. "Nope, it's just me, Uncle Barry, and Aunt Iris!" He leans over and says, "And hopefully a dog sometime soon."

"We are not getting a dog!" A female voice calls from the direction of the kitchen.

"Aw, but Aunt Iris!" Wally whines. He turns to his friends. "She's in denial about how awesome they are."

Roy shakes his head. "No she really just doesn't want a dog."

Wally's about to protest when a loud _ding_ comes from the kitchen and a huge grin splits the younger speedster's face yet again. He rushes into the kitchen. "The cookies are ready!" There's another noise followed by a disappointed, "Aw, those aren't cookies."

Roy suppresses a laugh. "Dude, you need to stop doing that." He says a Wally makes his way back into the entry way.

"Yeah, yeah, come on I gotta show Kal my room!"

"'Kal'…?" The Atlantean repeats.

"Well yeah. You need a nickname and 'Aqualad' isn't going to cut it in public, sorry." Wally leads his friends up the stairs and into his room. "Too bad Rob couldn't come, he always knows how to- what're you doing in my room?"

Robin looks up from his wrist computer. "Finally, I was wondering where you guys were, especially since Wall-man's house isn't all that big. Batman changed his mind and let me come over." The acrobat smiles.

"What's wrong with the front door?" Kaldur asks. So far everything has either been really fast, or just weird.

Rob frowns. "I can't think of a good excuse, so let's just say I wanted to surprise you guys."

"It would've also been surprising if you had ringed the doorbell like a normal person." Roy smirks.

"True… Who wants to play Mario Kart Wii?" Robin holds up the game and the boys race down stairs and into the living room. Wally, of course, gets there first, earning him a seat on the couch. The archer gets there second, also getting a couch spot, and Batman's partner snags the chair while Aquaman's protégé sits on the floor.

The boys pick their characters (Wally= Funky Kong, Roy= Dry Bowser, Robin= Baby Mario, Kaldur= Princess Peach but only because the others said she was the best for first timers.) and then decide on the Rainbow Road course, the hardest one of all.

"Wait, why isn't my character moving? Where am I? These people couldn't possibly be able to breathe in space!" Kaldur marvels at everything about the game and spends most of the time and the starting point, until Dry Bowser comes up and pushes Peach off the edge, making her a shooting star. "What just happened? Why is the fourth screen black? Wait never mind, it is back to normal."

"Not for long!" Wally cries as Funky Kong comes up behind Peach and rams her from behind until she's forced to nosedive off the course.

"I have no idea what is going on." Kal mumbles to himself. This game could not be any more complicated.

"Stick with us and you'll be a pro in no time!" Rob promises.

The boys play for a little longer with Wally winning pretty much every race. Uncle Barry orders pizza and the boys take it up to Wally's room and talk a little while longer. They all pull out their sleeping bags at around midnight and try and fall asleep. Of course they fail and talk for three more hours until everyone finally passes out.

**|Central City**

**|August 11th 2008 9:34 AM**

"See you later Wally!"

"Thanks for having us over!"

"Sorry about your window!"

"It's cool guys, see you around!" And with that, the speedster closes the front door and his three friends head home. Kaldur can't stop thinking that he hasn't had this much fun in years. He also thinks that he hasn't been this exhausted in a long time either. But that's a small price to pay for having such a great time with his new friends.

**So, uh, yeah. There it was, worst one yet. Like it? Hate it? Lemme know! I'm taking requests for, ya know, stories… That came out wrong-ish. Review? And I won't be able to update for a WEEK! Sorry:( Well, sorry for you, not me.**

**Oh, and remember the whole, "The cookies are ready! Aw, those aren't cookies." Because it will pop up… A lot…**


	4. Of Costumes and TShirts WallyMegan

**I'm Back! Yays! Haha, bad news is, my house is freezing cold:(**

**In case you haven't noticed, Wally, Roy, and Dick are my favorite characters on YJ. They're just so awesome. It's pretty much impossible NOT to like them! So yeah… Just thought I'd share… You don't really care, do you? *sighs* Enjoy!**

-Wally/M'gann -

Kid Flash surveys his teammates' costumes, deep in thought. Artemis sneaks over and claps her hands together in his face, causing Wally to jump five feet in the air.

"Don't do that!" He yells. He halfheartedly pushes her away.

"What are you doing anyway? You've been doing nothing but staring at everybody and you haven't said anything since Flash left. What's wrong?" Artemis asks. She grabs his arm.

"Well, Captain Cold said something to me the other day and then Mirror Master said something around the same lines and it really got me thinking." He turns and looks over towards where Miss Martian and Superboy are talking about whales, or something equally random.

Artemis rolls her eyes. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

"No,"

"I'm going to find out at some point, you do realize that, right?"

"Yup, don't worry. I just gotta get everything ready!" And with that the speedster blurs away.

"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Artemis yells after him. The others turn to look at her but she ignores them and flops down on the couch. Wally is so weird.

"Okay, let's see… SB? Check. Miss M? Check. Rob? Check. Arty? Check. RA? Check. Zatanna? Check. Kal? Check. Me? Oh great, where'd mine go? Oh wait, I'm sitting on it. Okay, all systems are go! Alright, time to put plan Simplify/Complicate into action!" Wally zooms into the cave's "living room" where the rest of the team, plus Roy and Zatanna, are lounging around and talking.

"Hey Wally, Roy and I were just talking about- whatcha got there?" Robin looks at the speedster uncertainly and gestures towards the bag he has in his hand.

"Okay, so I told Artemis about the thing with Captain Cold and Mirror Master and all that stuff and I did some serious thinking and came to this conclusion: we either need to complicate SB's costume or simplify everyone else's."

There's silence for a few moments before Megan finally asks, "Wally… What exactly did Captain Cold and Mirror Master say?"

"Well they were dissing our costumes and saying that we needed to match in terms of spandex or the jeans/t-shirt combo since we're a team now, and I totally agree. Look, I got the costumes already made!" Wally starts digging through the bag, pulling out shirts and an altered Superman costume.

Roy glances at Rob and the two cover their mouths to hide their laughs.

"If we go with the simplifying idea, you'll have to get your own jeans because I'm not buying jeans for all of you. These t-shirts were way more expensive than you'd think!" KF hands everyone besides Conner a t-shirt with their logo on it. Zatanna's and Roy's shirts just look exactly like their regular costumes printed on the t-shirts. "So whadda ya think?"

"Umm, this is very… thoughtful… of you Wally, but I think it is a little late to change our costumes…" Kaldur rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to come up with a way to let his friend down gently.

"But CC and MM have a point. Hey, Miss Martian and Mirror Master have the same initials! Besides, I worked hard on these! At least check out Superboy's new costume!"

"This looks exactly like that guy's Superman costume from the Halloween dance at my school." Conner states, holding it up and looking it over.

"Okay, so maybe I stole that idea from him. But you try coming up with a cool costume on the spot! It was hard enough to recreate it!" Wally defends. He's starting to think he should have stuck with his original idea and not have gotten anyone else involved.

"We could totally rock the t-shirt-and-jeans hero look." Rob says, sensing a soft spot.

"I kinda like it too." M'gann says, holding her t-shirt up against herself.

"No, we can't wear this." Roy says, crossing his arms.

Artemis raises an eyebrow. "And why can't we? Besides, you're not even on this team, who cares what you wear?"

"Obviously he does!" The older redhead points to the younger ginger.

"If it's going to cause this much trouble, maybe we should just forget about it." Wally suggests, snatching all the costumes back and stuffing them into his bag.

"Wally," Robin starts.

"No, it's cool. Don't worry about it. I have some homework so I'm gonna get on that."

"As long as it's your own." Roy says.

Wally rolls his eyes. "Don't go there." He takes off for his room at the cave.

Zatanna turns to the team. "That was… interesting. I really hope Wally doesn't bring up the costume thing again."

"Knowing him, he'll switch costumes without telling us just because some fashion designer said his shoulder pads look 'tacky'." Roy scoffs.

Megan nods, although she feels like there's something more than that to the story. She'll make sure to ask later.

"Wally? Can I come in? I have cookies." Megan asks, knocking on the door to his room.

The door swings open and Wally grins. "Sure thing, Megalicious, c'mon in." The Martian walks over and sits down in the desk chair while the speedster flops down on the bed.

"So, is there a reason why you made a big deal about the costumes, besides what Cold and Mirror Master said?" Megan asks quietly after a moment. She realizes that she's never really talked to Wally before, and it makes her feel a little strange.

"Uh, no, why would you think that? I was just… tired of our costumes! Yeah, we should shake things up more often." The redhead says quickly.

He was lying. That was pretty obvious. But the part that wasn't so obvious was why he was lying.

"We're teammates, Wally. You should be able to tell me anything."

"You don't seem to be sharing your personal problems." KF mumbles.

"Please?"

"Okay, fine. I just… My costume looks a lot like the Flash's, ya know? And, I dunno. I'm always… always being compared to him. It's not exactly the best feeling in the world to know that you'll never be as good as the original. I mean, my name is Kid Flash, my costume's color scheme is the opposite of Flash's, I can't do half the stuff he can, and everyone likes him more than me. He just all around better, heck, what am I doing here?" He stands up. "Flash doesn't need me. He only let me be his partner because I begged him. I'm not even his partner, I'm his sidekick, and a sidekick he doesn't need or want." Wally hangs his head in shame.

M'gann gently grabs his hand. "He needs you Wally. He loves you. He thinks of you like a son. And if you weren't Flash's partner in the first place, you wouldn't be on the team. We need you Wally. And I've always loved your costume."

The last remark makes the speedster look up. "Oh really? No one likes my costume. People like what it represents, but they hate the yellow. Maybe I should switch colors…"

"Wally, that's not the point! It doesn't matter. Costumes don't define us. Do you really think my costume fits me?" M'gann asks.

"No, I'd expect rainbows and unicorns from you."

"Exactly! So just because your costume looks like the Flash's, doesn't mean that you're a copy of him, it means you're Flash's partner. So don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Thanks Megalicious. I'll keep that in mind." Wall-man says softly and Megan takes that as her cue to leave.

When Wally walks into the cave, he sees something he'd never ever imagine. He stares at his teammates and Roy and Zatanna with wide eyes.

"I hope you're happy." Roy snaps when he spots the ginger. Anger radiates from every inch of him.

"Wha-what did you do?" Kid Flash asks his eyes still wide.

"Aren't you happy? This is what you wanted, right?" Megan asks uncertainly.

"We decided to 'shake things up' a bit." Robin says. He looks like he's struggling to keep from smiling.

KF looks at his friends carefully, and then bursts out laughing. "This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Miss Martian and Red Arrow are wearing rainbow shirts with unicorns all over them. Rob is wearing a red shirt with a yellow X across the front and back that looks like his utility belt. Supes is wearing Wally's Superman costume and Aqualad is wearing a white shirt with the words "Video-Gamer" in black underneath big, red X. Artemis has on a dark green tank top with a lighter green triangle on the back. Zatanna is wearing the shirt KF made for her.

"Why is Roy wearing the rainbow/unicorn shirt?" KF asks once he regains some composure.

"He wouldn't wear the other one we made for him, so we just used the extra one we had." Artemis answers. She smirks.

Kid Flash whips out his phone and starts taking pictures. "This is going on Facebook!"

RA growls and snatches the phone. He throws it on the ground with all his strength.

"Dude! You so owe me a new phone! Good thing I already posted the pictures." Wally bends down and picks up the shattered remains of his phone.

"On that happy note, let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Artemis smirk widens.

"NO! No way am I going out in public wearing this disgusting thing!" Roy snarls.

"You don't like it? But, I made it myself." Miss Martian puts on a fake hurt expression.

"It's fine for you, but I have a reputation! I'm…" Red Arrow falters when Kid Flash pulls out the puppy-dog eyes. Why oh why do I always fall for them? "This is so just a one-time thing!"

"Yay!" KF blurs away and returns a second later in his t-shirt. "Let's do this thing!"

As they walk towards the zeta-tubes, Artemis says, "You know, that's actually a really good look for you, Roy."

"Say another word, and I will rip your head off."

**Awh, gotta love Roy:) Seriously, you have to. If you don't, he'll shoot you with an arrow.**

**And this is what happens when I try and take a fun idea and try to make nothing but fluff. Turns out, this is as close as I'll get! **

**If you notice, on the episode Downtime, Artemis is "watching" TV and the announcer says, "Next up on the Comedy Classic Network, an episode of Hello Megan!" And I read somewhere that M'gann got her knowledge of Earth from TV, so maybe that's where it came from…?**

**Anyway, give me suggestions for what I should write next or else you may just see Wally, Roy, and Dick from now on :P**

**Review?**

**~Lyndsey**


	5. Colds and Squids WallyRoyDick

**This idea came from FuzzyBee013, and it was so much fun to write! Thanks for the suggestion! I'm posting today in honor of Young Justice coming back with new episodes. THANK YOU! And thanks to my reviewers too! I love you guys!**

**Summary: ****KF just wanted to take care of his two best friends while they were sick, is that too much to ask?**

**Warning: ****Wally being melodramatic and on the verge of ripping his amazing hair out.**

**Oh, and note that if there's no date, it's present time.**

-Wally/Roy/Dick-

**|Mount Justice**

**|4:30 PM**

"Wally, stop."

"This isn't necessary! Just stop!"

"Don't worry guys, I got this!" Wally flashes his two best friends a grin. "Now, you guys just relax and I'll take care of you while you recover." Somehow Dick and Roy had managed to catch the cold that seemed to be going around, although both had gotten a pretty bad case of it.

"Want some soup? I think Megan's making some. Ya know on second thought, maybe she's making squid or something, it really doesn't smell like soup…" Wally adds.

Kaldur looks up from his book and turns a little green at the thought of the Martian cooking one of his friends. He starts rushing for the kitchen. "M'gann, don't hurt Topo **[1]**!"

The other three boys watch him leave. "What's a 'Topo'?" Roy asks.

Wally waves it off. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you guys relax and enjoy your day off while I, your indentured servant for _today_, take care of you. Sound good?"

The other two teens nod and settle down on the couch under mountains of blankets and turn the TV on. Roy flips off Conner's "Static Channel" and onto something more entertaining when Dick suddenly gets a great idea.

The ebony leans over and whispers something in the oldest redhead's ear. The archer nods and gives a small mischievous grin to the youngest hero, a grin that went completely unnoticed by their "indentured servant".

"Yo Wall-man," Dick calls. "Can you hand me the tissues?"

"Sure thing!" KF speeds over to the table and grabs the tissue box, handing it to his friend.

Robin wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Seriously? 'Generic brand'? I can't use these! Besides, if I don't use the lotion tissues, my nose turns all red and gets really sore."

"Same here," Roy adds.

"Okay, I'll go find some of the other kind." Wally says, and is gone in a millisecond.

"We'll wear him down in no time." Roy smirks, closing his eyes.

"You said it."

xXxXx

"Wally, I think I need to take my medicine again."

"I need more water."

"My nose hurts, the tissues you got are defective!"

"Can you get Megan to make more soup?"

"Okay, A) You don't need more medicine for an hour or more, B) You still have some, C) Maybe it's your nose that's defective, and D) How can you want more of Megan's soup? That stuff was nasty!" Wally says, rushing around the room.

"Wally, you didn't like my soup?" M'gann asks from the entrance to the living room. She has a hurt expression on her face.

"Of course I did, I was, uh, quoting some guy from a TV show! Yeah, that's it." Wally rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Were you quoting '_Hello Megan!_'? I love that show!"

"Totally!"

"Cool, well I gotta go help Conner fix the bikes, so see ya later!" The Martian skips off.

"The bikes work perfectly, why do they need fixed?" Roy asks.

"Ugh, I don't care. I think I'm gonna throw up!" Robin groans and the speedster's eyes widen.

"If you're going to throw up, do it in the bathroom! I am NOT cleaning up anyone's puke but my own!"

"Yeah, and if you puke on me, I'm puking on you!" Roy adds.

"NO!" Wally yells. _Why oh _why_ did I volunteer for this…?_

"Wally I need some ice, my head is killing me!"

"No, Wally I need another blanket!"

"You both have, like, twelve blankets!"

"So? I'm cold!"

"I'm hot!"

"Team. Mission Room. Now." Batman's voice blares over Kid Flash's comm. link.

Finally, something else to do! Wally thinks to himself and takes off for the Mission Room.

xXxXx

"Wha-what? Whadda mean I have to stay here?"

"Kid Flash stop whining." Batman sighs. "Someone has to stay here and take care of Roy and Robin. The League is busy with our own problems, and we need to have as many of you as we can on this mission."

"It'll be fine, kiddo. Just stay here with the guys for a little while." Flash adds.

"You don't understand." Wally hisses. "They're going to be the _death_ of me. I've been taking care of them _all day_. I'm ready to drop dead! Keep M'gann or Artemis here!"

Flash and Batman share a glance. "No can do. We need both of them on this mission. You stay here." Batman says. He turns around and leaves with the rest of the team following.

"Please! Don't leave me with them!" The younger speedster drops to his knees and clasps his hands together.

Flash gives a small laugh. "I think you're being a little melodramatic." He smiles and takes off for the Zeta Beams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM!"

"WALLY!" Robin calls and the redhead lets out a silent scream of pain. He sits up. _Maybe I am being a little dramatic…_

xXxXx

"Wally!"

"Wally!"

"Waaaaaalllllyyyy!"

The speedster collapses against the dark green chair. For once in his life, he's completely worn out. Tiredly, he hands Roy a water bottle from his spot on the floor. "I don't recall you guys ever being this needy before."

"But we're siiiiiick!" Robin whines. _Since when does Rob whine..?_

"Yeah, and my head is pounding like crazy." Roy adds. _Since when does Roy feel pain, or anything for that matter?_

"Yeah? Well I think I'm about ready to _die_ soon. Beat that."

"Miss Martian B-05. Superboy B-04. Aqualad B-02. Artemis B-07." _Thank the Lord!_

"Guys, you're lucky you got to lounge around the cave, this was seriously the most boring mission ever." Artemis complains, flopping onto another one of the couches.

"'Lucky'? 'Lucky'?" KF grumbles.

"Yeah, it was awful. All we did was sit there and observe. Bor-ing!"

"Hey I'm feelin' a lot better. Maybe I should get back to my place." Roy says, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Me too, I'm gonna head over to my room." Robin hops off the couch and runs down the hall.

"See ya a-a-choo!" Artemis sneezes. "Man, I think I might've caught that cold that's been going a-a-choo!"

Wally looks at his teammate in horror and promptly passes out. _I am never doing this again!_

**Yup, this was fun:)**

**[1] Topo is Kal's squid friend from **_**Downtime**_**. I found him quite funny.**

**Sorry it's short, but review anyway? I need some suggestions! Can't wait for **_**Coldhearted**_**! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY WALLS! Haha.**

**~Lyndsey**


	6. Artemis does not Babysit

**Okay, I know I promised someone a darker chapter, but I couldn't help myself, it was too cute to ignore!**

**Summary: ****KF and Rob get de-aged, and Artemis is **_**not**_** happy.**

**Warning: ****A pissed off Arty yelling at an innocent four-year-old. :(**

-Artemis-

**|Unknown**

**|8:30 PM**

"Robin, Kid Flash, look out!"

KF shakes his head and looks up just in time to see the villain shooting the ray gun in his and Rob's direction. There's a flash of lightning and everything goes black.

"Oops…"

Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to slam the villain into the wall, knocking him out. "Are Kid Flash and Robin okay?" She asks worriedly.

Aqualad rushes over to where his teammates were flung. "Get them in the bioship, now." He orders. He gently picks up a small, black-haired boy who looks around three or four.

"No way, they did not get… De-aged, did they?" Artemis asks. "This is just perfect."

Conner lifts a small brunet and cradles him against his chest. "Doesn't Wally have red hair?"

"It doesn't matter. We need to alert Batman and Flash of what has happened." The team leader walks outside the hidden warehouse and into the forest where the bioship is stashed.

xXxXx

"My instructions were simple: Get in, observe, get out, and don't be seen. How did _this_ happen?"

The team shifts uncomfortable under Batman's glare. He's obviously annoyed at them for getting his protégé turned into a toddler. It's the closest thing to emotion they've ever seen on his face.

"It wasn't our fault." Artemis mutters. Batman's glare intensifies.

"I'll go tell Flash. In the meantime, I want Artemis and Miss Martian to take care of these two for me." Batman gestures at the de-aged Wally and Robin. "And Aqualad and Superboy to go get debriefed."

xXxXx

"Why do we have to babysit these guys? I don't babysit! Wally, let go of me!" Artemis growls. She clumsily tries to shake the three-year-old off her leg.

"No, play!" Wally giggles, holding on tighter.

The blonde lets out a frustrated groan and scowls at M'gann who is sitting on the couch and cuddling the ebony. "Megan, get this _thing_ off of me!"

"First of all, Wally is not a _thing_. Second, try talking to him instead of yelling." The Martian advises.

Artemis sighs and looks down at the kid clinging on her. "Wally, will you please get off me?"

The boy makes a face. "Not Wally."

"Of course you're Wally, who else would you be? Just get off of me!" _I'm starting to get a huge headache._

Luckily, the boy complies and zips out of the room using his superspeed.

Outside of the "living room", a hand shoots out of the supply closet and yanks the three-year-old speedster inside.

xXxXx

"So they seriously think that-"

"Yes Flash, they do."

"Even though 'Wally' has brown hair? And what about the costumes, didn't those throw them off?"

"I guess not."

"Really? We must not have trained them well enough. I mean c'mon-"

"Shut up Flash, I'm trying to find my protégé."

"…Fine, be that way."

xXxXx

"Wally, where are you? Megan, just use your powers to find him!"

"What if I make a mistake? I could hurt him!" The Martian replies with a worried look on her face.

"Hasn't stopped me before," Artemis mutters. _Why couldn't this be Conner or Kaldur's problem? Why me?_

Suddenly, a blur comes out of nowhere and tackles Robin. "C'monc'mon, hurryhurryhurrywegotta_go_!"

"Wally! Where were you? We looked for almost an hour!" M'gann asks, moving to grab the speedster.

"_NotWally_!" He snaps. He gets up off Robin and helps him up. "Getupwegottahurry!"

"Slow down!" Artemis groans.

Wally grabs Rob's hand and starts leading him down the hallway. "We gotta go!"

"Oh no you don't, you guys are staying with us!" Artemis grabs the brown-haired speedster by the collar of his shirt and slings him over her shoulder.

"No! Nonononononononononononono! _ROBIN_!" He screams. "I want my cookie!"

"If you want a cookie, Wally, I can make some." Megan offers kindly and the speedster stops squirming.

"Okay! But _not_ Wally."

"_Yes_ Wally!" Artemis growls.

"_Not Wally_!"

xXxXx

"Hello M'gann, Artemis. Do you require any assistance?" Kaldur asks, walking into the living room.

"Right now everything's fine, but knowing these two," Artemis gestures to Robin, who's sleeping, and Wally, who is busy coloring. "Everything will go downhill in the blink of an eye so you better stay."

Kaldur nods and kneels down next to the coloring speedster. "What are you coloring, Wally?"

"Not Wally," The kid murmurs, not looking up from his masterpiece.

"He keeps saying that every time we call him Wally." M'gann explains.

"Maybe they lost their memory from before whatever age they are now." The Atlantean suggests.

"That doesn't explain why he doesn't think he's Wally." Artemis points out.

"Maybe he changed his name at some point." Megan tries.

"_Not_ Wally."

"We get it." The archer groans. "These kids can really wear you out."

The speedster grabs a cookie from the cookie platter on the coffee table and plops down on the couch next to Robin. "Tim, wake up I'm _booooooooored_!"

Artemis's eyes widen. "Robin's name is Tim?"

"_Not_ Robin! Robin is with Wally!"

"You mean with _you_." Artemis says.

"_NOT WALLY_!_ NOT ROBIN_!" The speedster yells, waking up Tim in the process.

"'M tryin' to sleep here," Tim mumbles.

"WALLY IT'S YOUR TURN!" The brunet runs off and quickly returns with an angry redheaded speedster chasing him.

"Robin is going to be _so_ mad at you! He only gave you one rule and that was _don't say Tim's_ _name_ but _nooo_, you had to go and break it anyway! No- uh oh." Wally stops short in front of his teammates who are staring at him with either wide eyes or very angry scowls. "Uh, hi? I can explain…"

xXxXx

"So you're saying that right before you got hit by the beam, your brother and your cousin knocked you guys out of the way and got hit instead?" Artemis asks a little disbelievingly.

"Yup, simple as that. Bart here accidentally rammed our heads into the wall, which knocked us out for a little bit." Rob, the _real_ Robin, concludes.

"Yeah, how do you accidentally do that?" Wally, the _real_ Wally, asks his cousin, Bart.

"I dunno. When can I be six again?" Bart asks Batman.

"It'll wear off soon enough." The Dark Knight replies.

"What I want to know is why Wally and Robin hid in the supply closet." Flash adds.

"We didn't want to ruin Arty's playdate." Rob smirks.

"Yeah, well 'Arty' doesn't babysit!" Artemis snaps. _Never again…_

Bart runs over and gives the archer a hug. "Thank you for playing with me, Mommy Artemis."

"'_Mommy Artemis'_?" The blonde yelps and everyone laughs. _I don't do kids._

**Yeah, don't ask just know that a couple of other FanFic's inspired this. I think it's cute. These two will be popping up more! I dunno how old they'd be, so I just mad up their ages. Bart is six and Tim is seven. Well, not right now. But later. xD**

**Anyways, just watched something I find totally creepy. So in Turkey, episode 22 of YJ aired early and somebody posted a clip of the Hello Megan! intro for the TV show Hello Megan! Stop reading this part if you don't want to know anything about the video. So this Hello Megan! Chick looks exactly like Megan, except for the eyes and her hair is a little lighter. She even has the same voice. It shows KF, Rob, and SB watching this TV show and Conner says something. I dunno what because it's in Turkish, but the singing (oh gosh the awful singing) is in English. The theme song is like an 80's or 90's TV theme song, so it's an old show. I TOTALLY CALLED THIS WHOLE THING. I'm so proud:)**

**But yeah, that's how KF, Rob, and SB find out that M'gann is lying about who she is. Can't wait for that!**

**Review? Any requests?**

**~Lyndsey**


End file.
